Every Rose Has Its Thorns
by Lady Atrum Primrose
Summary: AU: To The Ending of Series 2... Guy risks it all by saving Marian again claiming yes she is a nightwatchman but so is he. What happens to the legend then?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Robin Hood Obviously Belongs to BBC. I Made No Profit. Just For The Entertainment.

Prologue: Sacrifices part one

"She's good but I am better …" The Sheriff repeated Allan's prideful words instantly making him regret them. "Oh that means you knew she was capable of it." He wandered over to Gisborne. "You knew too, didn't you." It was a statement more so than a question.

"I recently discovered Marian to be another Nightwatchman."

"Pardon me Gisborne; another?!"

"I believed there to only be three. Two excluding myself." Gisborne harshly swallowed.

"What?! Who are the other two?! Gisborne!"

"Carter and Lambert." Guy spat out quickly. In a quick sudden movement the Sheriff placed a dagger to his throat.

"GUARDS! Unpack the case for Sir Guy."

"But my lord…" the Guard stammered.

"DO IT!" Vaisey yelled. "You have had your last chance Gisborne!" He nicked Guy's throat and then acted as if he would have slammed the blade into Guy's heart.

"You will be punished for this Gisborne when I return come along Gisborne boy."

Guy and Marian were thrown in the dungeons. Separate cells dividing one from the other. Marian was sickened by how the Sheriff had created the distance between them. She heard Guy's strained sigh and knew how had just risked his life once again for her sake.


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I: Sacrifices Part Two

_Clink…clink… _the noise of Marian rattling her restraints made him want to rip his ears off.

"Can you stop messing with them I understand they are tight Marian but don't mess with them." Guy growled. She sighed. "Why is the Sheriff going to the Holy Land?"

"Why else Marian; Think real hard." He sardonically scoffed.

"He's going to try and kill the King isn't he?" Marian stated rhetorically. Guy coughed dryly his whole body weakened from the ordeal of his punishment. She noticed his wrists were red and swelled with blood; fresh and dried. "You shouldn't have defended me."

"Why not because you already have Hood as your hero." Guy smirked. He let his body slump. He heaved another painful sigh. "You are right I should just kill him and be done with it here." Guy flapped his lips almost in boredom but Marian knew he couldn't be any less alert than he was at that moment.

"Guy… I suppose I should say thank you though you did just sacrifice everything."

"People do stupid things when they're in love." Guy stated closing his eyes. Marian opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find the words.

"It all makes no difference you will always be Robin's… and my sin."

"Guy…" she tried to simply tell him that she was scared for him but again could not find the words. As Guy slowly drifted off to a fitful sleep Vaisey suddenly barged in waking his past man at arms and the lady Marian who was still awake.

"Torture is so much fun for me. Oh Jailer…" The Sheriff gestured at Guy and as Guy was released from his fetters but the manacles stayed on. "So Gizzy how on earth did you think you'd be repaid for letting Marian go free? A good ole kissy for Gizzy?" the Sheriff pursed his lips mockingly.

"Her charitable actions do not merit hanging!"

"Well, well congratulations are in order she will die before you dear boy! But not by a noose… Oh no I have something much sweeter. You will kill her for me." Guy scoffed.

"What?"

"Oh Come now Lady Marian tell him… tell him whose child you carry?" Guy looked at her his heart shifting wildly in against his breast.

"Tell him…" Marian looked appalled at the jest for how could the Sheriff have known she was with child or not.

"Guy…" she began.

"You have lied to me again. How could you do this…" he yelled.

"Guy I am…" She tried again but Guy's heart and honor had already been sacrificed.

"Please allow me to explain."

"Release me." Guy whispered.

"It isn't true Guy I am still a maid."

"Release from all your hate and loathing and allow me to die free." Guy begged. His heart of steel and iron had finally broken into shards.

The Sheriff's jailor liberated Guy from his manacles.

"I will not kill her." He said to Vaisey. "You'll have to kill me if I am not already dead."

"Prep him for the ritual." Vaisey laughed devilishly as the guards grabbed an unprotected Guy. He made neither protest nor argument. He let his head hang low.

"Goodbye Leper." Vaisey sneered.

"NO!" Marian yelled as she cried. "Take me instead please I beseech you Sheriff."

"I will take both of you if that is your wish Maid Marian…" The Sheriff barked out another demonic laugh.

"Here is where we end it…" said the broken Guy.


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II: Burdened

Guy feebly panted almost breathless with what was happening. It all happened faster when he looked on it. The intimation of having one's heart literally ripped from one's chest was enough to send any weaker man over the edge with insanity and begging, but Guy was not a weak man nor was he going to plead for his life. He waited for the ritual to commence, His mind swirled with high anticipation that made his eyes close and soon all he could see was a crimson release of rage and death.

He was a monster he killed mercilessly never to return to his whole heart until he had seen what he had done. Guy felt a hand upon his chest thus breaking his thoughts of questioning belligerence to himself.

Marian. His one chance, his one and only love had done it once and for all claimed his heart in her hand commanding him to live. Live and be free. Guy chose to live but it wasn't in the cards for him to choose it neither his freedom nor captivity for the matter, it was now in the hands of Prince John.

Guy was gone he was really gone, now all she had left was to accept it but she wouldn't, he had killed the Sheriff and now had to pay the price for disloyalty to Nottingham and Prince John. Marian feared for him above all things now. Even her own safety, Robin didn't make the matter any easier for her mind.

"He is evil and will get what he deserves." Robin placed his hand her but she stepped away.

"How can you say that, he killed the Sheriff if he hadn't his heart would have been ripped from his chest." Marian protested in a defending manner.

"He has always lusted after you and things that used to be mine and now you risk everything by trying to defend. To...to.."

"To do what is right, he saved me Robin from the Sheriff, Winchester, even himself sometimes. Guy has the right to have life free from the percussions of hate. Now I must go!"

"Where? He burned your home to the ground, he killed the Sheriff and now you cannot go back to Nottingham. Marian think."

"I am going to London."

"I forbid it." Robin snarled.

"You know what Guy told Jasper before he tried to raze Nottingham. He said without me _**his**_ world may as well turn to ash. You have never done such things except endanger me, criticize me and keep from being who I am meant to be."

"Marian I love you…" Robin tried to kiss her but she put her delicate fingers to his chapped lips.

"And I, you… I am sorry but Guy doesn't deserve to die. There is goodness in his heart that no one ever sees because he is horrified of becoming hurt by having people thinking he is weak. So he continues to be berated and humiliated all because he cannot allow the wickedness of his peers or others to see his pain that is just below." She mounted her horse and she rode off to defend her friend in London. Her heart became burdened with doubt if she would make it on time to save him from death yet again.


	4. Chapter III

Chapter III: Bring Him Home

"Prince John has spared him. Thanks to Lady Marian…" Thornton said exiting and the conversation to attend to the supper, but it continued without him.

"It is horrible she has played on his heartstrings as if they were a lyre and he be willingly plucked as he has he knows there is nothing but ill-contempt." Guy heard some of the servants speaking as he was about to round the corner but he stopped. He didn't know if they were speaking of Marian and him or someone else.

"I always knew that she'd be good to him if only to let Master know his heart." He heard the servant Sarah saying to another serving girl.

"Oh well shame the ole Sheriff didn't rip it from him. I heard from Thornton that he be grieving bleeding heart all the time since he was a boy. His mother was a Normandy beauty that lay with old Master's father."

Guy was rooted to the spot he had not thought of that day in longest time, the day twenty years ago when he caused him and his sister to become disowned and outcasts. His mind finally came to realize he should keep moving. He walked on by making look as he had just come through, the two maids curtsied. Guy smiled almost pleasantly to them,

"Tell Thornton I shall not be having supper this evening. Give it to the rest of village or amongst yourselves. I have business in -he cleared his throat- Nottingham."

"Yes Sir Guy." Sarah said scurrying off to tell of the Master's wishes. He went into the stables and as he came upon his mare; Mercedes she nickered softly with delight.

"Easy Girl… we don't want to wake the entire house." He held out a sugar cube to his steed. She greedily took it from his hand. He sniffed happily smiling but it quickly faded as Thornton came into the stables.

"Sir Guy. A Message has arrived for you." He handed it to his Master.

"Thank you Thornton you dismissed." Guy's stare did not leave the letter. As he opened the envelope he found nine different colored rose petals, three were a weathered white, two happened to be blood red and the remaining four were ashen black. There was only one who knew how to provide that sense of calmness in him. He smirked lightly reading the letter.

_Two of the blood we share  
Three of the bond that is pure to stare  
Four of the scared vow to show you I care  
I Await you in Nottingham  
__**E.**_

There he mounted his steed and proceeded to Nottingham. The town before the castle waited haphazardly as the black knight arrived and Guy noticed he was not alone. He saw Jasper the emissary for Prince John and a hooded figure. He rode on next the hooded figure.

Jasper quickly assessed the crowd and went upon the stairs after a careful dismount from his horse.

"Good people of Nottinghamshire. As you know Prince John must maintain order and the law therefore… he has assigned a new Sheriff." The people groaned and laughed.

"Anyways… Say hello to your new Sheriff." He gestured at the hooded figure that had disappeared and the people thought he meant Guy. There was a good roar from the mob.

"No you silly lords and ladies He means me." The voice was lightly humored and as seeing the lights spark from the hand. The New Sheriff reveled herself.

"I don't believe it." A man shouted.

"Now that's different…" said another.

Guy perplexed simply said, "Emalyne?"


	5. Chapter IV

Chapter IV: Leather and Lace and Laments

"If I didn't know better I'd say that Lady Marian was a witch." The Sheriff said softly.

"She knew my heart and yet she rejected it, thrice, please leave me be Emalyne." Guy cried out he wanted his life to end without being tormented by thoughts of the woman who dashed his dreams for it to be complete.

"As Your cousin and friend I forbid you to feel so horrible for you; think of it this way Guy if she had accepted would you truly be happier or did you just want her to piss off Hood." the cousin was sharper than Guy would like to have admitted.

"Pray why must you make me feel worse?"

"Don't answer my question, with a question." Emalyne barked.

"At first I just wanted to have someone, someone like her. Though I am sure it wasn't real enough that is why I kept helping her and saving her from Vasiey's wrath and took it… as my own." The dark haired knight admitted.

"But you have no obligation or claim to her now. Besides did she tell you she loved you?"

"She cares for me and I am sure I love her but she hadn't lied to me and told me she felt the same. I hate Vaisey and Hood for what they have done."

Emalyne let her midnight hair out of its coils. Her body was covered in multiple layers of melancholic lace. It did well to hide her scars.

"You will have to move on from hating Hood. Why do you still hate him? You were just lads then."

"I don't hate him anymore but it was my home… my parents died and all because of me. I could have been him. The hero. The savior but did anyone try to do that for me. No they let Isabella and I leave in pain and alone. I had only you and your mother and Isabella."

"We have kept Isabella in good health. She doesn't hate you for leaving, just for not saying goodbye."

Guy's eyes widened. His sweet loving sister had to hate him. No he had to hate himself. Why couldn't- -

His thoughts were silenced as three guards and Jasper came in. "My Lady Sheriff I trust that you have found things to your liking."

"Jasper in time I think I will yet is it customary to let Prince have leeway to join us here at Nottingham in two weeks hereafter?" Emalyne smiled pleasantly.

"He shan't tarry since it is you my lady Sheriff." Jasper said with a hint of perversion Guy noted causing him to look at his cousin warily. She waved them off and went to settle her eyes on a different section of the great hall.

"What in the devil did he mean by that, milday?" Guy said almost formally.

"Men are not the ones who seem to take ambition as a virtue and no longer as a sin dear cousin." Emalyne yawned playfully.

"How come you by this position, dear cousin?" he now mocked in equal measure.

"I am still a maid if that is what my cousin wishes to hear…"

"No I want the truth Emalyne." He grabbed her wrists to turn her towards him. Emalyne backhandedly hit him across the face.

"Tis the truth and you doubt my word, not only as your Sheriff but as your cousin." Emalyne would retire for the rest of the eve she did not wish to be woken until a half hour after the crow of the rooster. She feel asleep fitfully.


End file.
